<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby it's cold outside by iamtheegg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118907">Baby it's cold outside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheegg/pseuds/iamtheegg'>iamtheegg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Realicide - Grej (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Blankets, Cats, Comfort, Cuddling, Hypothermia, Loneliness, Nightmares, Other, Protecc, Reading, Touch-Starved, compliments, feeling that nobody cares ):, haha jk jk.. unless?, im probably projecting way too much, survival bunker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheegg/pseuds/iamtheegg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Communalist almost dies of hypothermia (no backstory, they just got lost or something) and Orwellian finds them and helps them. He plans to just make sure they don't die and then go back to living alone in his bunker in the middle of nowhere, but Communalist is a fuckin sweetheart and while he helps them not freeze, they unfreeze his heart :3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Communalist x Orwellian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They didn't want to die here. Communalist didn't know where they were, or how they could get help, and they barely remembered how they got here, running in circles frantically trying to find their commune before falling off a short rock. It felt like their ankle was at least sprained, maybe broken. All they knew was that it hurt, it was bad, and they really didn't want this to be the last thing that happened. It all seemed so fast, like just a minute ago they'd been with their friends in the forest, then suddenly it had gotten dark and started to snow and now they were alone, lost, in the middle of fucking nowhere. They curled in on themself, trying to preserve body heat, as they eventually lost  consciousness. ):</p><p>Communalist woke up wrapped in a blanket, on a soft couch surrounded by throw pillows and wrapped in blankets. They felt cold. They snuggled further into the blankets.<br/>
It felt nice, but where were they? The couch felt unfamiliar, and they didn't recognize the room they were in at all. The furniture was cozy, and was carefully arranged yet casual, with a lot of wood and warm colors and a few house plants under indoor lights. There were a few soft rugs on the floor, some of which looked handmade, and some nice wood shelves and posters covering the walls, but they didn't hide that the walls, floor and ceiling were all made out of what looked to be solid steel.<br/>
As they looked around their surroundings, memories came back to them. They had gotten separated from their friends. They passed out in the snow. Someone must have found them.<br/>
But who? They didn't remember seeing any houses, only an old well, and they didn't think they would have been able to make it very far from where they last remembered being.<br/>
They jumped as they heard footsteps coming from around a corner, and flinched at the pain the sudden movement caused. Everything hurt. At least they weren't alone now, right?<br/>
"Hey, are you awake yet?" Someone said from behind them, and they turned to see a guy. He had tape over his mouth, but his voice sounded normal. "Oh good you're okay. I was worried you weren't going to make it." He sighed, before suddenly stiffening. "You're not a, fucking, government spy or anything are you?" he asked suspiciously. Communalist shook their head.<br/>
"Cool. I mean, a spy would also say that, but I guess there's no way to know. I'm Orwellian. Which you would already know if--" he muttered, cutting himself off. "Nice to meet you."<br/>
"We're--" They fell into a coughing fit. They wanted to introduce themself, but their throat felt too dry to speak. Orwellian handed them water. They somewhat managed to say thanks.<br/>
"No problem," he said, walking around the couch to sit next to them. "How are you feeling? You passed out outside, probably have hypothermia, and I think your ankle is sprained. That's.. a lot to go through at once." He handed them a pad of sticky-notes, since they were having trouble talking.<br/>
"We're ok," they wrote, "where are we?"<br/>
"Oh! This is my bunker. There's a lot more rooms than this-- it's actually pretty big, more than I could afford, but I got it cheap 'cause the guy who used to have it said it was haunted or some shit." He shrugged. "I haven't seen much, just the occasional weird shadow, but I'd take a vengeful spirit over fuckin.. society or whoever anyday. I'm pretty well-prepared for intruders, besides."<br/>
Communalist tilted their head.<br/>
"I've got a full security system-- alarms, accessible weapons everywhere, all that. No cameras tho. I.. I don't vibe with cameras." Orwellian looked around nervously. "Oh, and also I have a bomb strapped to my chest at all times, in case I'm found and there's no chance of escape."<br/>
"You have a wHA--" Communalist fell into a coughing fit, having forgotten they were very dehydrated. What was with this guy?<br/>
"Oh shit, are you okay?" He half-stood up, worriedly reaching towards them. "Please don't be dying. Was it something I said? It's been a while since I've had a conversation, not that I really-- I wasn't social to begin with-- so sorry if I'm off-putting."<br/>
Communalist shook their head, showing they were fine. Their throat was beginning to feel better.<br/>
"Cool. So um, I need to go feed my cats, will you be okay alone for a bit? There's a few books and crossword puzzles, and there's food on the coffee table if you get hungry." He pointed at the table a few feet away from them.<br/>
Communalist nodded, smiling. He had cats!<br/>
"Great. Bye." Orwellian stood up mechanically and walked off.<br/>
Communalist watched him leave. They wondered to themselves how long he had been alone for. He seemed okay, but they couldn't imagine being separated from their friends for a long time. Maybe he was lonely.<br/>
They looked through the books on the table. A lot of them seemed kind of complicated to read after a near death experience. They decided to read Animal Farm, it wasn't 800 pages, and something about animals couldn't be super depressing right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SPOILER WARNING for Animal Farm.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Orwellian let the cat's bedroom, Strawberry (one of the cats) in his arms. She has refused to let go of his leg, so he took her with him. Maybe that person would like to meet her. Hopefully they weren't allergic.<br/>
Absentmindedly stroking her orangeish fur, Orwellian walked into the room to find them curled in a ball and loudly sobbing. "Fuck!" He thought, "what do I do?"<br/>
Typically he liked to be left alone, but hypothermia guy (he really should learn their name) looked like they needed help. Slowly, like a sniper bear approaching its target, he approached them.<br/>
"Hey," he said gently, "uh, what's wrong?"<br/>
They unraveled themself a bit and turned to look at him. "Why did they have to kill the horse!" They sobbed, grabbing Orwellian and hugging him, crying into his chest. He was not prepared and his fight or flight instinct acted up, but he carefully wrapped his arms around them.<br/>
"Hey, it's okay." That was what people said when someone was crying, right? He awkwardly patted them, pulling away a bit so Strawberry had space. "What horse?"<br/>
They wordlessly held up the Animal Farm book.<br/>
"Oh. Right. Yeah, that's a pretty sad scene." Probably shouldn't have left that there. But it's not like he owned any books that weren't depressing. He sat down next to them.<br/>
They nodded. Silence filled the room for a bit. Then Communalist noticed Strawberry. "Is that your cat?" they asked, tears lightening up a bit. Orwellian silently thanked the redditor who'd advised him that cats will help you with awkward silences.<br/>
"Yeah, her name's Strawberry. Want to pet her?"<br/>
They nodded, reaching for her. Orwellian let her walk over to their lap. She purred happily and walked in circles for a bit before sitting down. "Aw," they smiled, mostly over the crying, as they pet her.<br/>
"She likes you," he said. They smiled, leaning against him. Oh god oh fuck someone leaned against him. He told himself not to panic.<br/>
I should probably ask their name, he thought. But wait, did they tell me their name already? What if they did and I forgot and it's rude? Fuck. This is why I avoid--<br/>
"Oh, we didn't introduce ourselves did we?" They looked at him. "We're Communalist. We use they/them and we/ours."<br/>
That was a relief. "Hi, I'm Orwellian."<br/>
"Nice to meet you!"<br/>
"Thanks."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>